


53. Secret

by Whityy93



Series: How Scorbus really happened [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cute, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Parent Draco, M/M, Sweet, Understanding Draco, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: The day after Albus had decided to make their relationship official started out late for the young couple.Scorpius and Albus were still in bed, cuddling under the blankets.Scorpius was the first to wake. Not wanting to get up, he snuggled deeper into his lover’s neck, making Albus sigh contently.“Today’s the day, babe.”, Scorpius grinned, pulling his lover closer to him, feeling the sensation of their naked skin rubbing together.





	53. Secret

Secret

The day after Albus had decided to make their relationship official started out late for the young couple. 

Scorpius and Albus were still in bed, cuddling under the blankets.

Scorpius was the first to wake. Not wanting to get up, he snuggled deeper into his lover’s neck, making Albus sigh contently.

“Today’s the day, babe.”, Scorpius grinned, pulling his lover closer to him, feeling the sensation of their naked skin rubbing together.

“I know”, Albus said.

“You don’t sound too excited. What’s wrong?”

Albus turned to face his boyfriend and gave him a little smile.

“It’s not that I’m not excited about it, it’s just that I’m a little scared guess. I don’t know how everyone will react. Not just to me being gay or to us being in a relationship, but to the fact that we kept it a secret for almost two years.”

Scorpius smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly.

“Everything will be just fine. In fact, I’m pretty sure they already suspect it. C’mon, let’s go have breakfast with Dad. And if you don’t wanna tell him, you don’t have to, okay? No pressure.”

Albus smiled and got out of bed. Scorpius stayed a little longer, his gaze lingering on his boyfriend’s perfect ass in all its naked glory. A couple seconds later, he got out of bed and began to look for his own clothes.

When they got to the kitchen, Draco was already there, drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet. He smiled at the two boys.

“Good morning, Dad”, Scorpius smiled back.

“Morning boys. Slept well? You were out pretty long, it’s almost noon.”

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other and blushed. They hadn’t looked at the time at all. Their last round of passionate sex had obviously tired them out quite a bit and they hadn’t noticed at all.

“Yeah, we were quite, eh, exhausted after yesterday, I guess”, Albus answered, not looking Draco in the eye.

“I see. I mean, you hadn’t seen each other in almost a week. Guess there was a lot of, well, catching up to do? That can be quite exhausting, I believe”, Draco smiled at them knowingly.

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, blushing like crazy. Had they been that loud? There was no way, they had cast multiple silencing spells on Scorpius’ bedroom. They gulped audibly and simultaneously asked the same question.

“How long have you known?”

“Well, we’ve suspected it for years, but I only obtained confirmation this morning. I was going to wake you guys for breakfast, but you were still sleeping and it was quite adorable, so I decided to let you be”, Draco smiled at them.

“Oh my god”, Albus whispered, hiding his blushing face in Scorpius’ neck. The taller boy laid one arm around his boyfriend, soothingly caressing his back.

“Dad? What do you mean when you say ‘we have suspected’?“, Scorpius asked.

Albus looked at Draco, Scorpius’ arm still around his waist. He looked horrified. Draco was still smiling.

“Boys, you aren’t exactly subtle. And we are not stupid. And with ‘we’, I mean Harry, Ginny and me.”

“My parents know?”, Albus asked. Scorpius pulled him closer, kissing his cheek lovingly.

“Albus, they are your parents. I think you should tell them, but I’m sure they won’t be surprised. Is that why you kept this a secret from us? Were you worried that we wouldn’t approve?”

As Albus slowly shook his head, Draco stood up and walked over to the two boys. He laid his hands on Albus’ shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“Albus Severus Potter. You and Scorpius are the reason I now get along with my former enemies, you are the reason that my son is happy and I could not wish for anyone better to win Scorp’s heart. And your parents are gonna be just as happy as I am about this. Okay?”

Albus had tears in his eyes while listening to Draco’s speech and even though he wasn’t a fan of physical contact, he took a step forward and hugged Draco. The blonde hugged him back, also including his own son into the hug.

“Thanks Draco.”

“Yeah, thank you, Dad.”

“You are very welcome. Now, off with you, get ready, we’re going to Harry’s and Ginny’s in an hour.”

The group hug ended and the boys made their way to Scorpius’ room, laughing and holding hands. At the door, Albus stopped his boyfriend.

“Scorp?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Albus.”

They shared a sweet kiss, then parted and went to get ready for the second round of telling their secret.


End file.
